The art of invisibility
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Theres a mutant a very shy one, That can turn In Ivisible! I know summery sucks go easy on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_What's a family, what is a friend? Why am I asking this….? Now that's simple because I don't know….._

_**~Mikey's POV~**_

"BOOYACASHA"! I yelled jumping across the roof tops with my bro's when something soft hit my face "Hey! Who turned off the lights"?! I shouted.

"Mikey…." Donnie took the thing off my face which turned out to be a yellow scarf "There" "How did a scarf get up here"? I asked, I'm circus what can I say? "Who cares"? Said Raph. "Do you think someone's watching us"? Asked Donnie who looked at our oldest bro Leo.

"No, we would have seen"- We heard a sneeze. "Mikey you cheek it out" Said Leo. "Aw, why me"? I wined "Because they like chasing you, now go!" Barked Raph. It was just a question geez. So I went over there sneaky like. I looked around but nothing, nothing! But I could have sworn I heard- A sneeze, so there was something! "Hey did you loose your scarf?... Heh….. Hello"? Nothing. "OH COME ON WE KNOW YOUR THERE"! I shouted there was a high pitched squeak. Is it…. Afraid? "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I could feel it starring at me but where?! Another sneeze "Are- are you sick"? I asked still feeling a presents, nothing "Here's your scarf" I said holding it out, I could feel it right in front of me but nothing was there! HOW?! Whatever it was it took there scarf and showed it self! No wait HER SELF! A lizard girl neon green skin almost glowing she had a curly tail three fingered hands a feet she's wearing black shorts and tank top in winter?! Short blond hair that cupped her face with those bangs that cover her forehead barley her eyes that wear a pretty ice blue she was just starring at me in a scared way in a way that said 'Please don't hurt me'…

I gently grabbed her rist "Guy's, you might want to come here" She looked like something was goanna kill her because she looked on the edge of fainting. She's shivering badly "What is it Mikey"- Raph said and then they saw her, she gasped and she with he cloths vanished into nothing! Raph said what was on everyone's mind "WHAT THE SHELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

_**That's all your getting for now~ And till then what's your thoughts on it? Good, bad? I want to know! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

To the lair.

_**Night, day. Day, night. Sometimes day isn't the right choice, because the light can blind.**_

_**~Mikey's POV~**_

I still have her rist, but she could be ice she's so cold, who ever she is she needs to get warm soon. "MIKEY WHERE DID SHE GO"?! Shouted Donnie "I still have her rist, but she's invisible" I said back "Mikey that's impossible" Said Leo.

She's scared but how do I….. "I know you guys can sense her"! She 'squeaked' again there eyes widened. "See! - I mean hear"! My bro's looked at each other in shock. She's trying to pull away, but she might get hurt. She sneezed again and coughed like she was going to hurl.

"Mikey is she cold on a scale of one to ten" Said Donnie. "One hundred dudes, she's like an ice cube" They looked at each other again, "We can't just leave her here" Said Leo "We can't just give her to a hospital, she's a mutant for sewer sake"! Barked Raph "So….." Started Donnie. "So we bring her to the lair"! Said Raph.

"What?! What would Splinter say"?! Yelled Leo "You made a smart choice my sons, a wise design" Said Raph in his Splinter voice. "Raph, I'm serious"! Said Leo "So am I, Mikey where is she" Said Raph aggressively back. I had to drag her a bit, because of her struggling and put her rist in his hand. She 'squeaked' again struggling more but to Raph it looked like nothing. "Stop struggling, we're trying to help you" Said Raph but she only struggled more.

_**~Raph's POV~**_

Uhg, doesn't she know we're going to HELP her. She's a fighter though, not a good fighter but a determined one. I slug her over my shoulder, STILL struggling. "Calm down"! I shouted at her, she 'squeaked' and only struggled harder. "Raph you're scaring her"! Said Donnie.

"Whatever, lets go" I Said jumping to the next roof top, to the lair.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I begging for some supporters.**_


End file.
